Rings of Power
The Rings of Power were 10 powerful Rings of the Ancient Mordian Gods created in 1,284 B.C., the 10 Rings were separated in 3,953 B.C. when the Mordian Gods were slaughtered by Goddess, Ibella, Goddess of Mordor, for creating the Rings. She said that they were too powerful and if they fell into the wrong hands then Mordor would be destroyed after she saw that the other Gods tested its power on one of the moons of Mordor. Ibella later instructed the surviving Gods to travel outside Mordor to hide the Rings from anyone else who lust higher power. Rtas Loki later found one of the Rings in 2109 and learned of their true nature and committed his life to finding these rings and use them for his own power and leadership, also to make others fear him as well. The Guardians found the rings between the years of 2104 to 2108 and took them to Mordor which later Grand Master Wallace J. Thomas separated the rings in 10 different locations in the milky way galaxy to hide them from Rtas Loki 1st Ring of Power; Ring of Fire The Ring of Fire was one of ten rings that were forged by the Gods of Mordor in 1,284 B.C. and was considered a power which no ice or water could burn out the fire generated from the ring, it was created by God of Fire, Xymes Olous, to remove ice and water whenever the user of the ring needed too. Xymes Olous really hated water and ice also anything that could take out fire, Xymes was killed by Mordian Goddess Ibella for creating the Ring of Fire in 3,953 B.C. and was later separated from the other 9 rings to prevent anyone from harnessing their power altogether. The Guardians later found the Ring of Fire on the planet of Umnu in 2105. 2nd Ring of Power; Ring of Lightening The Ring of Lightening was the second of the ten Rings of Power created by Mordian Gods, it was able to allow the user to summon lightening to his/her side, it was considered to be powerful among the other 9 rings. God of Rain, Utteus Ihion, created the ring in his temple in ancient Mordor in 1,284 B.C., ten rings were forged and built and called 'Rings of Power' Goddess Ibella later slaughtered the Mordian Gods for creating these over powering rings, the Ring of Lightening was hidden on the planet of Harmony. Guardian Knight Barry Adams found the Ring of Lightening on Harmony in 2104. 3rd Ring of Power; Ring of Siphon The Ring of Siphon, original name being Ring of Healing, was forged by God of Health, Oher Uxbus, to allow the user to heal wounds in battle. Oher Uxbus created this ring for good but was later secretly filled with dark magic by Goddess Ibella before she instructed Oher to hide the ring on the planet of Zerah in 3,953 B.C. the magic she placed within the ring was siphoning which drew the energy from the attacker back to whoever is wearing the Ring, rendering them with unlimited energy to defeat their foes. A Zerahian mafia crime family member, Kytar Varanee, later found the ring in year 1012 and was taking it to his families leaders but was ambushed by Zerahian royal guards and then the ring was hidden until 2107 when a Zerahian pilot, Uriah Ven Varanee, found out of its existence and stole it. 4th Ring of Power; Ring of Wind The Ring of Wind was created by God of the Skies, Hetarr Lytyx, which allowed the user to arc powerful Wind storms from his/her hands to push back their foes. When this ring is combined with the Ring of Fire, the user could arc powerful Fire Wind force from their hands to burn and push their foes. Hetarr was one of the surviving Gods hiding from Goddess Ibella, later Ibella told Hetarr to hide the ring if he wanted to live on, which later he took it to Mars. 5th Ring of Power; Ring of Immortality The Ring of Immortality was created by God of Immortality, Sidite Ullo, to allow the user to live on forever and prevented them from dying, even if they are shot or crushed from heavy objects. Sidite always wore the ring for himself to keep himself alive from Goddess Ibella when she slaughtered the Gods but the ring later was stolen when Sidite took it off and realized he made a mistake by doing so. A Mordian Angel took it to Valentine I and hid it within an old small cave. 6th Ring of Power; Ring of Frost(Work in progress) The Ring of Ice was constructed by God of Ice Untos Karius, Untos created the ring to give the user the ability to arc ice from their hands and freeze whatever they wish even people. The Ring of Frost was later 7th Ring of Power; Ring of Water 8th Ring of Power; Ring of Magma 9th Ring of Power; Ring of Speed 10th Ring of Power; Ring of Jenkins